The Day When I Say, Yes, I Do
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Setelah memikirkannya selama seminggu, Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekorasi ruang apartemennya sebagai kejutan. Balon-balon huruf membentuk kata "Yes, I Do" terukir di dinding dengan dikelilingi kelap-kelip lampu tumblr. Melihatnya, Sasuke menyeringai. Dia tahu itu artinya Sakura menerima lamarannya. /SasuSaku slight SaiSaku/ DLDR! [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

 **Warning** : SasuSaku slight SaiSaku. If you don't like, please don't read! Make it simple.

* * *

 **Uchihamelia presents**

 **the day when i say, "yes, i do"**

* * *

.

.

Sakura merasakan sekelumit perasaan nyeri yang melambung di dada. Dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Sinar matahari yang mulai terik membias melalui kisi-kisi. Alarmnya belum bersuara. Dia terbangun sepuluh menit lebih awal karena baru saja bermimpi buruk. Lagi-lagi memimpikan lelaki itu. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus memimpikan Sai lagi? Kenapa ... Sai?

Segala hal yang ada hubungannya dengan Sai telah selesai. Sakura sudah memutuskan melangkah maju tanpa melihat lagi ke belakang. Tanpa mengingat lagi kenangan. Sai sudah dia lupakan. Meski sulit, tapi Sakura telah membulatkan tekad kuat-kuat.

Sebuah napas lelah Sakura embuskan dari mulut keras-keras. Karena kalau sudah bermimpi tentang Sai, perisai pertahanan yang telah dibangunnya dengan kokoh selalu goyah.

Sasuke baru saja melamarnya seminggu lalu, dan Sakura berjanji akan memberikan jawabannya malam ini. Tapi ... kenapa semalam dia malah memimpikan Sai? Padahal sebelum tidur, Sakura sama sekali tak mengingat sedikit pun tentang Sai beserta kenangannya.

Setelah memikirkannya selama seminggu dengan serius, Sakura mulai yakin untuk menerima lamaran Sasuke. Dia sudah siap untuk membuka lembaran kisah baru. Sudah siap untuk menjalani biduk rumah tangga bersama Sasuke. Lalu ... kenapa Sai harus muncul lagi di dalam mimpinya? Ini seperti mengacaukan rencana.

Apakah Sakura masih mencintai Sai? Gadis itu tidak akan bilang 'iya', tapi juga tak akan menjawab 'tidak'. Sai berharga untuknya? Ya, itu benar sekali. Bagi Sakura, tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain keluarganya, juga Sai. Meski kisahnya dengan Sai telah berakhir pahit. Meski dia pun sudah ikhlas melupakan. Namun, fakta bahwa Sai pernah menjadi orang yang berharga untuknya tak akan dapat dia sanggah.

Tentu saja, Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sai melalui proses, bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama yang baginya memang tidak masuk akal. Setelah hanya bisa memendam perasaan selama bertahun-tahun. Setelah semua kedekatan dan kebaikan yang Sai lakukan untuknya membuatnya melambung ke udara. Setelah berbagai macam persepsi dan analisis yang dia lakukan. Setelah hanya bisa menebak bahwa sepertinya Sai pun juga menyukainya. Setelah semua keambiguan ini ... akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan dengan jujur tentang perasaannya pada Sai.

Gadis itu memilih memberitahukan tentang perasaannya dengan sebuah pesan yang dia kirimkan melalui aplikasi Line. Pesan panjang dan sarat perasaan. Pesan dewasa tanpa paksaan untuk menerima sebuah perasaan. Pesan setulus jiwa yang mengungkapkan perasaan, tanpa meminta adanya sebuah balasan. Hanya berisi pesan ungkapan hati yang mencintai, yang ditulis dalam bait-bait panjang.

Namun ... Sakura harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa pesannya hanya Sai abaikan. Pesan itu Sai baca tanpa dibalas. Sai hanya sekadar membaca pesannya tanpa berinsiatif membalas apa pun. Memang. Memang benar dalam pesannya Sakura menulis bahwa dia tidak meminta Sai untuk membalas perasaannya. Memang benar Sakura tidak memaksa Sai untuk membalas cintanya. Sakura hanya sekadar ingin mengatakan perasaan, agar membuat hatinya menjadi tenang.

Tetapi ... setidaknya, Sai sedikit tahu diri. Walaupun Sakura tak meminta Sai untuk membalas perasaannya, seharusnya Sai tetap membalas pesan tersebut sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Dengan menjawab 'terima kasih' atau 'maaf' saja, bagi Sakura hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Selama ini, hubungan di antara keduanya pun terjalin baik. Sai bahkan pernah menolong Sakura beberapa kali dan selalu berlaku baik hingga membuat Sakura merasa terbang.

Lalu, kenapa Sai hanya diam? Sesulit itukah mengetikkan satu atau dua kata untuk balasan pesan Sakura yang panjang? Atau ... apakah Sai terlalu bingung hingga lelaki itu tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa-apa? Ah, bagaimanapun juga, Sakura telanjur dibuat kecewa. Baginya, Sai telalu pengecut. Sangat pengecut! Karenanya, Sakura memilih melupakan dan tak ingin lagi mengingat masa lalu.

Namun, terkadang, tanpa diduga Sai muncul dalam mimpinya. Setiap kali memimpikan Sai, Sakura akan terbangun dalam keadaan kacau. Kacau karena pertahanannya kembali runtuh. Kacau karena kembali teringat masa lalu. Kacau karena ... jauh di dasar hatinya, sebenarnya Sakura masih menyimpan sedikit harapan untuk bisa bersama dengan Sai.

Mimpi-mimpi Sai yang datang ke dalam tidurnya selalu merujuk pada hal-hal baik. Misalnya, Sakura pernah memimpikan Sai yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya lelaki itu juga menyukainya, mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Pernah juga Sakura bermimpi di mana dalam mimpi Sai berkata bahwa lelaki itu merindukannya. Bahkan, Sakura pernah bermimpi jika Sai melamarnya. Semuanya terjadi secara natural. Seperti sebuah petunjuk.

Tetapi dengan kenyataan Sai yang tak membalas apa-apa terhadap pesan panjang setulus hati Sakura, petunjuk dalam mimpi pun terasa palsu.

Alarm yang bersuara kencang menyadarkan Sakura jika dia telah melamun dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Setelah menutup mata sebentar, Sakura memilih bangkit dari kasur dengan membulatkan tekad untuk menjalani hari ini dengan kuat. _Lupakan mimpi. Aku pasti bisa_ , batinnya menyemangati diri.

Usai menyantap _sandwich_ dan susu rasa vanila sebagai menu sarapan, Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi bekerja. Janji pertemuan dengan Sasuke adalah nanti malam, pagi hingga sore ini dia harus bisa fokus dengan pekerjaan.

...oOo...

Layaknya seorang profesional, Sakura bekerja tanpa hambatan. Tanpa terbebani oleh masalah pribadi. Tanpa terpikirkan Sai maupun Sasuke. Dia memang bisa seprofesional itu. Karena baginya, di kantor adalah waktunya kerja, bukan waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal pribadi yang bisa membuat laporannya menjadi kacau, atau membuatnya jadi dikejar-kejar _deadline_. Ah, tapi kalau tentang hati siapa yang tahu. Karena meski otaknya terfokus pada pekerjaan, hatinya hanya terpaut pada dua orang itu. _Sasuke ... aku harus bagaimana? Kemunculan Sai walau hanya di mimpi tetap saja membuat pertahananku hancur_ , diam-diam hati Sakura berkata begitu.

Jam istirahat membuat Sakura sedikit bernapas lega. Entah kenapa, sejak pagi Sakura merasa takut untuk menyalakan data internet di ponselnya. Padahal biasanya, pagi-pagi begitu terbangun, Sakura akan menyalakan data internet di ponsel, lalu dilanjut menggunakan Wi-Fi setibanya di kantor agar dapat mengakses apa pun di ponselnya dengan gratis. Tetapi hari ini, untuk menyalakan data internet atau Wi-Fi lima menit saja rasanya sangat takut.

Sakura mengabaikan ajakan teman-temannya untuk pergi makan siang. Padahal Ino, sahabatnya dari Divisi Personalia mengiming-imingi akan mentraktir jika Sakura mau diajak istirahat ke luar dari gedung kantor—yang walaupun kelihatan megah—tapi menurut Ino rasanya sumpek. Sakura hanya terduduk di depan meja kerjanya, menatap ponsel di atas meja itu dengan bimbang.

"Ah ...," Sakura merasa takjub setelah dia terdiam selama beberapa menit, kemudian sebuah ide pun melintas di otak.

Wi-Fi kantor harus segera dia koneksikan dengan ponselnya. Kalau Sai mengiriminya pesan berupa ajakan hubungan serius, itu artinya mimpi itu adalah jawaban dan dia harus menolak lamaran Sasuke. Tetapi kalau tidak ada pesan masuk apa pun dari Sai yang memang sudah cukup lama putus komunikasi dengannya, itu berarti mimpi tersebut adalah gangguan, dan lamaran Sasuke harus dia terima.

Diiringi keraguan, Sakura mengonesikan ponselnya dengan Wi-Fi kantor. Berbagai bunyi notifikasi pun bersuara bergantian. Ada pesan masuk dari Sasuke, dari grup SMA seangkatan, dari grup SMA kelas 3, dari grup alumni tempat kuliahnya, dari Naruto—sahabatnya sejak SD, dan dari teman-temannya yang lain. Dan dari semua pesan masuk tersebut, tidak ada satu pun pesan dari Sai.

Bibir Sakura melengkung ke atas dengan refleks. Perasaan kecewa sedikit menjalari hati. Namun, tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyuman pun terbit di bibirnya. _Tidak apa-apa jika tidak ada pesan masuk dari Sai. Itu artinya, aku harus menerima lamaran Sasuke_ , batin Sakura bersuara lagi.

Sebenarnya, jika dibandingkan, Sasuke sebanding dengan Sai, bahkan mungkin lebih. Wajah mereka sama-sama tampan. Keduanya pun sama-sama telah mapan. Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha muda. Dia membuka berbagai macam bisnis. Mulai dari restoran daging kelinci yang telah mempunyai belasan cabang di berbagai kota. Sampai ke vila mewah di lokasi-lokasi wisata elite. Sedangkan Sai sendiri adalah seorang arsitektur ternama. Namanya bahkan sudah cukup terkenal sampai ke mancanegara. Setiap tahunnya dia selalu sibuk menyelesaikan banyak proyek besar, belum lagi pertemuan-pertemuan penting yang menyebabkannya menghabiskan banyak waktu di luar kota.

Jika dibandingkan keduanya, kesuksesan Sakura mungkin masih di bawah mereka. Akan tetapi, Sakura pun mempunyai banyak prestasi. Selain sebagai seorang supervisor di sebuah perusahaan global, dia juga seorang penulis dan motivator. Sakura sering diundang menjadi pembicara di acara seminar-seminar nasional. Dia bahkan pernah mendapat undangan kehormatan makan malam bersama Menteri Dalam Negeri dalam acara '10 Anak Muda yang Menginspirasi Bangsa'. Karena sosoknya yang positif dan dapat memotivasi kawula muda, _followers_ di Instagramnya pun banyak, menjadikan Sakura banjir tawaran _endorsement_ mulai dari produk _fashion_ , makanan, hingga kosmetik.

Sasuke bukan pacar Sakura. Gadis itu awal mengenalnya dalam acara seminar beberapa minggu lalu—di mana pada saat itu keduanya sama-sama menghadiri acara tersebut sebagai bintang tamu. Merasa mempunyai ketertarikan, setelah acara selesai, Sasuke meminta nomor ponsel Sakura. Sebagai sosok yang ramah, tentu saja Sakura memberinya. Komunikasi pun berlanjut intens selama berhari-hari. Sampai kemudian, tepatnya seminggu lalu, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang ke apartemen Sakura, menyatakan bahwa lelaki itu melamarnya. Kaget? Terkejut? Atas dasar itu, Sakura meminta pada Sasuke agar diberikan waktu seminggu untuknya memikirkan dengan matang sebuah jawaban. Sasuke yang penuh pengertian tentunya memperbolehkan.

Sai ... lelaki itu juga bukan pacar Sakura. Sai adalah teman Sakura semasa kuliah, yang kemudian Sakura kagumi hingga berakar cinta yang berbelit-belit. Relasinya dengan Sai di bangku kuliah dulu cukup dekat. Terlebih keduanya mempunyai hobi yang sama—sama-sama suka _traveling_. Bahkan Sai dan Sakura pernah pergi _traveling_ berdua. Kalau ada yang bertanya pada Sakura mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada sosok Sai yang dingin? Sakura tak mempunyai satu pun jawaban. Dia sendiri bahkan tak tahu mengapa dia bisa mencintai Sai yang dulu hanya seorang mahasiswa sama sepertinya. Sakura tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia bisa mencintai Sai. Karena baginya, cinta memang tak butuh alasan.

Meski Sai adalah seseorang dari masa lalu, butuh waktu sampai bertahun-tahun bagi Sakura untuk dapat melupakan. Bahkan jika sosok Sai datang hanya di mimpi, Sakura akan teringat lagi ... padahal sebelumnya dia telah sukses melupakan. Entahlah, apa pun tentang Sai, seperti tak pernah benar-benar bisa terlepas dari dirinya. Sakura terkadang geram, kesal, dan ingin memaki diri sendiri.

Namun, hidup terus berjalan. Waktu pun mengajarkan kedewasaan. Sakura yakin mengharapkan dapat bersama dengan Sai seperti sebuah ilusi semata. Objek permainan yang menipu mata. Jadi, dibukanya pesan dari Sasuke.

 **Nanti malam, jam tujuh, aku akan datang ke apartemenmu.**

Lengkungan kurva tipis seketika terbentuk. Sakura merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dadanya saat membaca pesan singkat itu. Pipinya pun terasa panas, dan Sakura yakin wajahnya pasti bersemu. Ini bagai sebuah petunjuk. Jawaban atas kebimbangan hatinya selama seminggu. Sepertinya, Sakura harus mendekorasi ruang tamu apartemennya sepulangnya dia dari kantor. Sakura ingin membuat sedikit kejutan untuk Sasuke. Lelaki itu pasti akan kaget begitu memasuki apartemennya nanti. Dekorasi ruangan adalah ide bagus, sebagai kejutan bahwa Sakura bersedia menerima lamaran Sasuke.

 **Aku akan menunggu jam tujuh malam.**

Ketikan tersebut segera Sakura kirimkan ke kontak Sasuke sebagai pesan balasan, tanpa sedikit pun keraguan.

...oOo...

Setelah jam kerja di kantor selesai, Sakura bergegas pulang. Sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, dia memilih mampir terlebih dahulu ke sebuah toko yang menjual pernak-pernik dan aksesori pesta. Sakura membeli beberapa balon berbentuk huruf, dan lampu tumblr. Sambil berpikir, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dengan yakin bahwa barang yang dibutuhkannya untuk dekorasi ruangan memang hanya itu, lalu dia pun berjalan ke kasir untuk menyelesaikan transaksi.

Dari toko pernak-pernik, Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya, kemudian berhenti di sebuah restoran. Dia membeli dua porsi _beef sirloin steak_ , dan beberapa kudapan manis seperti _macaroons_ dan _eclair cake_. _Oke ... ini cukup_ , Sakura berujar dalam hati. Tidak perlu membeli banyak menu karena tamu yang akan datang ke apartemennya hanya Sasuke seorang.

Tanpa mampir ke sana-sini lagi, Sakura pun segera bersiap menuju apartemennya untuk segera mendekorasi ruangan dan menyiapkan menu makan malam.

Gaun selutut berwarna _baby pink_ dengan lengan panjang dia kenakan, setelah dekorasi dan persiapan menu makan malam itu selesai dilakukan. Rambut panjangnya sengaja diurai tanpa hiasan dengan disisir rapi ke belakang. Tidak ada riasan tebal. Sakura bahkan hanya mengaplikasikan _lipgloss_ tipis berwarna _nude_ tanpa mengenakan riasan mata apa pun, tanpa memakai _blush on_ juga.

Tepat jam tujuh malam, pintu apartemennya diketuk dan Sakura segera membukanya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian mempersilakan Sasuke untuk masuk. Begitu kakinya berhasil melewati pintu, Sasuke mematung di tempat.

Ruang tamu apartemen ini gelap, dan hanya ada kelap-kelip cahaya dari lampu tumblr yang melingkar manis di dinding. Dalam keterbatasan cahaya, selain lampu-lampu tumblr, Sasuke dapat melihat adanya balon-balon huruf yang menempel di dinding tersebut.

Seringaian tipis pun tercipta. Balon-balon huruf itu membentuk sebuah kata ' _Yes, I do_ '. Kata jawaban—yang tanpa perlu dijelaskan lebih detail, dia tahu apa maksudnya. Artinya, Sakura menerima lamarannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau terkesan?"

"Hn."

Sakura ikut berdiri di samping Sasuke, sama-sama menatap dekorasi hasil kerja kerasnya—balon-balon huruf yang dikelilingi oleh kelap-kelip lampu tumblr. Di atas meja telah tersedia menu makan malam yang ditemani lilin di tengah-tengah, dengan sedikit renovasi sofa yang sengaja dibentuk saling berhadapan. Dalam suasana sepi ruang apartemen, tanpa kesan romantis yang berlebih, ruangan ini tampak begitu eksotis.

"Kalau begitu, percepat menjadi dua minggu lagi."

Sakura membulatkan mata. Sedikit tak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya sendiri. Tentu saja, gadis itu paham. Sasuke ingin pernikahannya digelar dalam waktu dua minggu ke depan.

 _Ini gila! Bagaimana caranya mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan dalam waktu dua minggu?_ Dan sebuah tarikan di lengan membuat Sakura tak sempat lagi memikirkan lamunan. Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di sofa, dan makan malam pun segera dimulai.

.

.

 **the end**

.

.

 **a/n** : sasusaku adalah otp kesayangan saya, selalu. jangan salah sangka. saya hanya sedang ingin menantang diri dengan menulis fanfik berbagai pair. inspirasi fik ini datang secara mendadak, ketika tiba-tiba saya terpikiran hal yang manis-manis. hihiy. tapi meski idenya dadakan, butuh tiga hari untuk menyelesaikannya, dikarenakan kesibukan.

terima kasih sudah membaca. mind to review? :")

salam,

 **Uchihamelia**


End file.
